pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Disneydude94
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" (disregard "What doesn't go here") page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- American che (Talk) 22:37, January 26, 2011 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Username Your another aspiring Disneygirl94, aren't you (as in want to be as well-known)? cool Glad to see I'm not the only TLK fan here ! Zera's a die hard Scar fan Hello Disneydude, huh? Is that parodying Disneygirl94, an inactive user here? In fact, are you related to her in any way? Anyway, on your userpage, you told your name. That's not a wise move, so I recommend that you remove it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 17:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) PS. Anyway, welcome! What happened at the end of Mistress of All Evil What happened at the end of Mistress of All Evil When rescue Jeremy, face to face Maleficent and save Candace. Write more of Mistress of All Evil, Please? Timon and Pumbaa Stop removing the templates from Timon and Pumbaa, they don't belong here. They belong on the TLK wiki/fanon. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No, im not mad. But sorry, they still have to be deleted. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 01:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Its all right, but those page would go great on the TLK Fanon wiki, you can also move your fanfics there, as they include both Phineas and Ferb and Lion King Characters. [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 01:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Can i help you with Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare part 3 How about you can put Lotso (from Toy Story 3) in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare? can you make Mistress of All Evil? I mean, Mistress of All Evil Part 1? When you gonna make Mistress of All Evil part 2, Buddy? Message from Oscar9545: Hello! I Make a Trivia for you, Disneydude94. Can you answer the question, Please? Hey, Disneydude94, I make a page for us, Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue So you can put some Plots If you can find the Picture for Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue, There it is: Can you write a plot in Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue? Can you help me, Please. It's your turn to Write something in Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 1 Yo, Dude. I make a page to help: Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 2 It's coming up, My Best Friend I did the Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 3, so you can edit it. It's Great, and also you're in it, Too. DeviantArt Why are you stealing people's pictures from DeviantArt? That picture where Phineas swims to save Ferb is by Kiki-Kit. You shouldn't steal other peoples' art. -Hey, you, person. Whoever you are, nothing gives you the right to take my pictures and crapily edit them :U ~Kiki 'Anon' I know that was you. Do not delete any part of your talk page unless it is vandalism. [[User:Scubadave|Talk to me.]](Oh wait, that's impossible) Message me. CONGA LINE! 21:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I Don't know to draw this picture, Buddy Hey, Disneydude94, I Have a Idea Can you find the Phineas and Isabella kiss eachother in the lips picture, Buddy? Can you help me find the Phineas and Isabella kiss EachOther in the lips picture? Ok, BFF Hey Buddy, Can i edit Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare? Hey, dude. I put Lotso in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare. Can you put Lotso in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2? What about Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2? Where's Lotso? Sorry, Disneydude94, but i make Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue Part 4 Yo, Disneydude94, I added Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 4, now you can edit, bro. I make a page that you can edit, Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 4 What Happened? What about the Page that i Make? I'm Sorry. That's Great! Can i put 20th Century Fox's Rio Characters in Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation and Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare? Characters like Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nigel, Luiz, Nico and Pedro We begin the Part 5 of Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue thia Weekend Can you edit Phineas and Ferb Disneyland Vacation Part 4, Please? Hey dude, i make a new page Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo!, you can write some stories BFF. yes. and i put some part of "She's the Mayor" during Phineas' Nightmare in Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare. Hey dude, I edit Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare, i put a part of "She's the Mayor" you can edit Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 2. and i put Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 4, tomorrow. Ok? Where are you? What Happened? Why didn't edit some pages? Message from BFF Hey Dude, I'm going to smack 2 Pinatas so: I Left 2 Pages for you to edit: Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Part 4 and Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo! Part 1 Yes and the answer is Yes I'm on Every Website, and I'm doing Homework Note: Tomorrow, is my Birthday Thank You. It's Great, Thank You Poster Kits I like the poster of Phineas and Ferb Adventures of the Lion King, I brought some kits to make Phineas and Ferb Adventures of Rio and put on your gallery at Phineas and Ferb Wikia, not on Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wikia That's Easy. but on paint. We gonna edit Somethig as a Team. The Poster we can edit like that: We can put Blu and Jewel at Disneyland Vacation Poster, Rio Characters in Parade and Lotso and Nigel at Phineas and Ferb's Nightmare Poster. Hey, How about we transform Phineas and Ferb meet Yin Yang Yo! into a spin-off series Awesome picture for Angry Ferb. if you made the picture then how did you do it?Muwahahaha! I am the Daughter Of Evil! 23:53, May 28, 2011 (UTC) What Did you Think? I make Candace and Jeremy at World of Color during So Close Segment, replace The Princess and the Frog What did you Think? What say Timon and Pumbaa abot this? It means can Timon and Pumbaa say about my picture example: Timon: Hi! Pumbaa: I Love the Flag Hey buddy, Join me Hey Best Friend, Join me at: http://universalstudiosthemeparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Studios_Theme_Park_Fanon_Wiki Sorry To Interupt You But you did something that is considered vandalism. There is no rule that states "no turning heroes into villains allowed", but you still put the deletion template. Not to mention that you changed the content of the page to delete the template. I undid your edit. You may not edit others' pages, even if they're senseless. You may not add your own explanations, that's up to the author to do. I am not an admin, but if you do this again, you're gonna get into trouble, because it 'is '''considered vandalism. What's a Plot? (talk) 21:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) That isn't a reason to break the rules. What's a Plot? (talk) 11:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Why would you want to fight me? Also, come on chat to answer me. Talk pages are slow.What's a Plot? (talk) 17:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't really understand what you wanted to say. The author choses if he wants Phineas and Ferb to get back. Again, it would be batter if we talked on the chat. What's a Plot? (talk) 19:53, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No. Because your story is full of Candace hate. I'm sorry dude. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 04:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I forgot what I said I would draw a picture for. P(hin)&I(zzy) FTW! "Whatcha doin...Up so early?" Can't Stupid chat doesn't work for me. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 02:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Why don't tell me so Hey. You're in Deviantart. Who's the Jerk who hates you? But not me, Please? Good afternoon. I'm Weirdo Guy and it's swell to meet you. Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, greetings to you as well. I've seen your ''The Adventures of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and it looks pretty good. Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. Weirdo Guy (talk) 06:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I love this Picture I love a Picture of Once Upon A Phineas. Where i gonna find this picture, but without Timon? Help Me Can you help me find the Once Upon a Phineas picture but without Timon, Please? We're Friends Your Pictures Some users have noticed that some of the pictures that you've uploaded to your story pages are either picture edits or artworks made by other people with Timon or Pumbaa photoshopped in. These kinds of pictures are NOT allowed. Edited pictures are banned, and stealing other people's artwork can be illegal. You have to either draw original pics or ask someone to draw pictures for you. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 23:53, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Your Request Here is your request of Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella as lemurs. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 01:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ...What? Why'd you yell at me? Is it because of the picture? I never actually agreed to draw it, you know. Sorry, that was kinda rude of me, but I'm really busy at the moment. - [[User:Fossils|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:12, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Message to Fossy Do not yell at my friend. That was completely rude of you. Fosy deserves respect, and if this happens again, I will have you blocked. [[User:Scubadave|'"Love is a hurricane']]I am a tree... 02:18, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I don't hate you. I'm not going to ban you, I can't do that, only the admins can. But I can only have you banned if it happens again. So just don't do it again, you'll be fine. -Scuba Dude, I forgave you a long time ago. It's perfectly fine, stop beating yourself up. - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Admins The list of admins can be seen in the Community section.Jinx! You owe me a soda! (talk) 01:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I've never explored the Chat so much before, and I don't know anything about the kickban thing there. I'll try, though. Why did you get blocked first and who blocked you anyways? Hi I am not sure how to do that. But I can ask. Why were you banned? TD 21:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure what you mean. That does not seem like a reason for you to be banned. Do you know who the Chatmods were when you were last on the chat? I'll talk to them and see what I can come up with TD 03:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Have you apologized yet to Fossy and others? I assure you... I am the creator of P&F Forever, and due to your comment I might make Isabella come back in a special episode. =D -Sonicfan253 Your request Hello :) I've finished your request from my blog. I made Timon human, 'cuz he was weird in Meerkat form. I hope you like it. "Age is mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."-Mark Twain 19:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My Film Dude, It's better Cartoon character than Disney characters. Don't Worry Timon and Pumbaa will be in Cartoon character cameo, I Swear Phineas and Ferb: Return To The 2nd Dimension Can you add more to it? My Mensage Hey Buddy, I got a new page for you on Smurfs Fanon Wikia, Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari: You can help edit the page in: http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Timon_and_Pumbaa%27s_Virtual_Smurf-ari Join at Smurfs Fanon Wikia: because there's 2 Pages about Timon, Pumbaa and the Smurfs: http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Hey, This is Lotta. Just wanted to say that I forgive you, but you need to stop taking everything so seriously. Phineas and Isabella are just cartoon characters, and people have a right to predict love in cartoons. If some people like Ferb and Isabella together, it's okay. It's ''just them. It doesn't mean it's real. I honestly don't like the shipping Ferbetchen. But let's say that I got into a rage if somebody said that Ferb and Gretchen were meant for each other, and insulted any Ferbetchen shipper. Everybody would hate me. I don't want that to happen to you. All that matters is what you think. Not them. Well, talk to you later, Lotta [[User:Lotta potato salad|'Yeah, I obsess over Gretchen, you got a problem with that?']][[User talk:Lotta potato salad|'' Oh yes, that does sound tough.]] 15:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Join to Smurfs Fanon Wikia: Hi buddy, are you hearing me Join me at Smurfs Fanon Wikia: http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity In Fact, I Make 2 Pages about Timon, Pumbaa and the Smurfs * Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari * Find Out Why with Timon and Pumbaa: Why Smurfs live in a Small Village? I need help of 2 pages. and make a Picture of the Upcoming "Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari 2: Journey to Gargamel's Castle" Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari 2: Journey to Gargamel's Castle is similar to Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari: Jeep, only Gargamel and Azrael replace Shanzi, Ed and Banzai, and Elephant Cementery replaced by Gargamel's Castle. What did tou think? You want to Join to the Smurfs Fanon Wikia? come on the chat disneydude can you get on the chat hurry we have to do a prequel movie What's Going On? Hello, buddy. What Happened? I didn't see you in Smurfs Fanon Wikia? You didn't make the pages or editing 2 Timon and Pumbaa pages in Smurfs Fanon Wikia? What's Going On? come on man disneydude it's me cillian come on the chat! Question How is J. Severe a traitor? O_o [[User:Lotta potato salad|'Yeah, I obsess over Gretchen, you got a problem with that?']][[User talk:Lotta potato salad| Oh yes, that does sound tough.'']] 21:47, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Buddy, Where Are you? You didn't recieve your mensage to me?